Whiskey and Craving
by xxPeanutxx
Summary: After a fight with his girlfriend, Johnny Storm sits at a bar, drowning out on whiskey, reflecting on his life and comparing the old Johnny to the new Johnny and comes to make a decision about what he really wants
1. Whiskey

Its a bit after 10pm est and I'm not the least bit tired. My imagination has been going wild on me so i feel the need to express some of this pent up creativity. Plus its also reflects my thoughts and complaints about what things should happen and such.

Anyway, being the big fan of Fantastic Four that I am, this story is about...Johnny! I have a small crush on Chris Evans so it helps with the creativeness I feel at the moment. Any way this story is about Johnny having a fight with his girlfriend, which has some reflections on events in his life and it leads him to making a choice about what he is going to do.

Disclaimer I don't own Fantastic Four or any of their characters. Marvel Comics owns them. I do own the fictional character of his girlfriend whose name will be revealed later on. Enjoy.

Whiskey and Craving

Chapter 1 Whiskey

By: xxPeanutxx

Nothing made wanting to forget feel good like a bottle of whiskey. The strong alcohol coursing through your veins as you take shot by shot till you can't think or feel. That's what Johnny Storm wanted. He didn't want to feel. Feeling meant admitting something got to under his skin. Something he wasn't really use to. He wasn't a cold hearted person. He was just... misunderstood. He did things with out thinking. Which often got him a great deal of lectures from Su. He often said things that hurt other people. That too caused some fights among his friends. They just couldn't see the light of things. He was telling them the truth that others wouldn't tell them.

Sighing he took another shot of the whiskey. The bar he sat in wasn't high class nor was it low class. It was pack and everyone seemed to be having a good time, everyone that is but him. Shooting them an glare he turned back to his whiskey. He used to be like them. Not having a care in the world. Partying till the sun came out and leaving with a different lady around his arm. He would be lying if he said he didn't miss those days. Sure, now that he was a super hero, Su preached that they had an image to uphold and the last thing they needed was a scandal story about him on the front page. However those days prior to the trip that caused him more fame than he could think of seemed so carefree. Mind you that they were still carefree for him after the accident and them defeating Doom. But as of lately things just don't seem to the way he would have liked it. After the defeat of Doom, he partied like there was no tomorrow. He had dated more than enough models that most men envied him. His beautiful face was plastered on Magazines and billboards. The women that came and went were nothing but fakes. He had been more than happy with that. The more bustier the greater the sex was and that's what mattered to him. Most of them he couldn't name off the top of his head. Half of the time he never even asked for their name. Usually it started off as small talk then a few drinks later, they would end up at her apartment and he would leave the next morning before she would awake. It had been that way for so long that was until she came into his life.

Thinking about _her_ Johnny took another shot of whiskey. She frustrated him to no ends and that caused him to want to numb his whole persona. She changed his life from the bachelor comfort he has been so used to. The more he thought of it now the more he just didn't know what he saw in her. She was far from being supermodel like. If anything she was a bit shorter than him and she looked young for her age. Her dark hair went a few inches past her shoulders and it puffed out a bit unless she goes to get it done or wore it up in a ponytail. Her dark chocolate colored eyes were outlined with long lashes. Her skin a natural tan as a result of her biracial heritage had a few acne scars that were barely visible but they were there. Her nose was small, but she had a pair of lips that weren't too big but not small. She was rather plain looking. But she screamed out all American Girl. Her body was skinny and she had no curves what so ever. Now that he really thought about it, she was rather flat chested. Not that there was anything wrong with women who didn't have large breast. And he did have to admit that her tiny ass was cute in a pair of jeans. The thoughts that were coherent in his mind were going to the pros of her and at the moment he didn't want that. Taking another shot of the whiskey and feeling the need that that wasn't enough he took another.

_'I could do so much better than her' _he thought. A blond strolled up to the counter next to him. She wore a red cocktail dress that clung to her body showing that she was very much "all woman". She had creamy skin and her eyes a nice shade of blue. She lips were full and ruby red. She turned and gave him a smile. "Hey there cowboy. why so glum?" Her voice was sexy much like a porn stars so that gave him the impression that she had done this before. He gave her a sexy smirk.

"I was glum till you showed up. What's a pretty lady like yourself doing here all by your lonesome?" Now he knew that he was flirting, and never mind the fact that he _did _have a girlfriend. He couldn't remember the last time he had flirted with someone that wasn't her. "Hoping to find someone to take my lonesome away." She responded. She bent over closer to Johnny, giving him a view down her dress. Her breast were pushed up and very inviting. He wondered if she would left him run his tongue across them. He really knew those thoughts would get him into some trouble but the blond temptress in front of him was practically begging to be romped with.

His relationship with his girl friend had been on the rocks as of the past few weeks and here in front of him was the perfect excuse to call if off. To go back to the way things were. To be Johnny Storm, the man every lady dreamed to have. The taste of something he wanted was so close to him that he could breath it in. Not that he would stay with the blond after the night. No, Johnny Storm stayed unattached. Giving her another glance over he noticed that she had rather nice toned legs, ones he could see wrapped around his waist.

"How about we ditch this place and have fun else where?" She asked. She was straight to the point, she wanted him, and he wanted her. She would give him a great night. He stood from his stool, drank the last of the whiskey from the bottle and decided...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes I am going to leave it at that. Check back for the second part of Whiskey and Craving


	2. Craving

Ahh, its been a while and I am feeling inspired to complete the second portion of Whiskey And Craving. As such let me get the general stuff out the way.

I DO NOT OWN FANTASTIC FOUR OR ITS CHARACTERS. I DO OWN THE BLOND LADY and JOHNNY'S GIRLFRIEND!

Whiskey And Craving

By xxPeanutxx

Chapter 2 Craving

He just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He was tired, but he couldn't will himself to fall asleep. It had started to rain a bit ago. He could see car lights through the rain soaked windows. Staring at the clock, only to find that it was only 3am. The red lights of the numbers the only soars of light in the room. Other than the rain, he could hear the steady breathing of his lover he had spent the last few hours with.

She wasn't a snorer. Her hair was messed up and her lips bruised. Through the sheets you could tell that she was naked. The sheets didn't hide anything either. Her legs stuck out and the sheet was in a bunch just around her tummy. She was sleeping on her side facing him, and she had the most content look on his face.

Johnny smirked. He could feel a bit of pride knowing that he was the cause of her state. He couldn't resist having her. She was so inviting, so warm, and definitely something Johnny Storm would want. She shifted a bit and groaned before resuming her peaceful sleep. Johnny slides closer to her, placing his nose in her hair. It smelt really good. She must have washed prior to their… passionate night. Hell she still smelt good like a fresh shower. That and she definitely smelt like sex and sweat. But that didn't faze him. Not all women could pull her smell off. If anything, he wanted her more and more. But he would be content to let her sleep. He would wake her soon for another round before he had to leave. He stared around her room. The room had a nice decor to it. Not to fancy yet, still stylish enough to know that the occupant was woman. She had pictures on the wall of black and white photos. On one wall there was a poster of him. He could remember that poster. He had posed for an underwear ad. Needless to say, the company had said that his posters sold better than Mark Walhberg did. Glancing down at her then back at the picture he came to one conclusion about the poster… 'She probably enjoys staring at it seeing as it's in front of her bed.'

Seeing as he still couldn't sleep and the rain made time seem slower he got up to go to the bathroom. Careful not to wake up the woman in the bed as he did so, he walked over to the bathroom. After doing his business he washed his face and starred at the mirror. Is this what he had truly become. Johnny Storm, the playboy and famous superhero. His friends always said that this would be the life for him. To be wanted by women, fast cars, and to have loads of money. All the things he thought he couldn't live without. Yep that was Johnny Storm. Or so he thought. He really couldn't tell you who Johnny Storm was. Sometimes he wishes he could be a bit like Su. More collected and responsible willingly. Hell, if someone didn't get on him about it, he wouldn't. For once, he wanted to be the one to be responsible.

He walked out of the bathroom and headed towards the bed only to see that the computer under the poster was still on. He was curious about what she had been viewing. Making the mouse move he was a bit startled at what the page she was viewing was. 'Is that what she thinking about?' Looking back at her and then to the page he couldn't believe what he saw. 'Was she really willing to reduce herself to this?' He frowned. He knew that guys like him caused women to look into these things but, had it gotten so bad that she really was considering this? He stared at the clock… it read 5am now. He reached for his clothing as quietly as he could. After he got dressed, he snuck out of the apartment. He would be responsible. He would do what he thought was the right thing. With that in his mind he trekked into the rain, determined to get to his next location.

It was around 10, when she woke to the sound of rain. The first thing she did after wiping the crust from her eyes was check next to her only to find the spot empty. He hadn't stayed. She was disappointed. Surely after last night's activities, he would have stayed. Hell, maybe asked for another round. But he didn't, and his clothes were no where to be found. Here she was, all alone in her apartment. The room had the smell of sex in it along with musk. Anyone who walked into the room could tell that someone had been romped. She huffed a bit before dragging herself out of the bed and into the bathroom.

She could barely the hot water hit her skin. Nor could she hear the sounds of the water hit the floor. Used. That's what she felt. Then again, guys like Johnny came from one thing and left once they got it. Applying the soap to her skin, she scrubbed herself until she felt she was clean. Once she was done, she exited the shower and dressed herself in a robe. She wiped the condensation of the mirror and stared at her own reflection. This is what she has become. Used. She thought he would be different. No, he was no better than the rest that had come into her life. What could she have expected from the superhero? Surely she didn't think he would want to settle down. No he wasn't the type. Hell the word commitment was the one thing he probably DID fear. Exiting the bathroom, she decided to clean away the memories of last night. Despite the rain, she opened a window to let in the not so fresh New York rainy air in. She gathered the sheets off the bed, and took them to the wash room.

He stood outside in the rain in front of the dark apartment complex. Not that is was in a bad neighborhood or anything. But, he just couldn't get his feet to continue. 'Talk about being responsible, I can't even bring myself to face the one person I need to face.' He thought sourly.

The street had its regular flow of traffic. People rushing through the rain to get to their destinations took no heed of the man that stood outside the building. The rain had picked up, and Johnny was soaked. His clothes stuck to him, and his hair slicked over. 'What do I have to fear? I mean what can SHE do to me?' he thought. "Scream and throw stuff." he muttered to himself. The gray sky did nothing to help him gain any sort of backbone to go through with this.

Johnny could admit it to himself. He WAS afraid. He didn't know how she was going to take hit. But he HAD to do this. Or he just couldn't live the life he wanted. He had put this off for so long that he knew it would get him no where if he didn't act out now. If his feet would cooperate with what his brain wanted them to do, he could get his over with. That wasn't happening anytime soon, and now his brain had decided sitting out in the rain was a bit more appealing then facing her.

She had just made herself a cup of tea, when she decided to turn the TV on. The forecast called for rain all day, and judging from looking at the window, it wasn't going to let up anytime soon. She was bored and usually Johnny kept such a thing from happening. She was dressed in yoga pants and a hoodie from one of the community colleges she had attended. Her hair was up in a sloppy bun with a few small curls sticking out. The weather definitely suited her sluggish attire. She was currently slouched on her sofa. Having flipped through all the channels, nothing caught her interest. She thought about curling back up in the bed. During days like this, she wished Johnny were there. She never had to worry about being cold. One of the advantages of dating the Human Torch. You never got cold, whether it was snuggling in bed or riding on his motorcycle. He had learned to control how much heat he radiated; however those lessons disappeared when they were arguing. She remembered he nearly set the bed on fire once when they were having a spat. Needless to say, he ended up getting her a new bed, and had to beg for some forgiveness. Not that she blamed him all the way. She had sparked it with him and she should have taken in account that his powers might not be all that controlled with his emotions. The rain picked up and the cable went out. Sighing, she turned off the TV and grabbed the cup of tea and walked over to the window. The sight she saw made her drop the mug. She turned to run out of the apartment.

He was still standing outside the building, when she came running out. She was talking about him being insane and that he was going to catch a cold. He watched as her mouth moved and she grabbed his hand and led him into the apartment building. He wasn't paying attention to what she was saying more of how she moved, the way she did things, and the way she smelled. She had taken a shower. That was apparent. Her apparel screamed comfort now soaked from coming out there to retrieve him. She made him stand there as she went to fetch a towel. The apartment smelled like a mixture of rain and something warm like cinnamon. When she came back into the room she handed him the towel and ordered him to start drying his hair, not that that was an issue. He could have easily just heated himself up and dried himself that way but, the way she worried over him caused him to let her take care of him. As he dried his hair, she started peeling off the wet clothes off his body, until all that was left was his boxers. He didn't feel the least bit uncomfortable like that. She had seen A LOT of him before so why get shy? She scurried back to her room and came back with a pair of clean boxers and handed them to him. He shedded his wet ones as she went to pick up the pile of wet clothes. Putting on the boxers, he grabbed the pile of clothes out of her hand, stating that he could put them in the dryer. She looked at him with a puzzled look, but let him do so. When he came back, he had something in his hand.

"Johnny, what were you doing out in the rain?"

"Um. Can I say something without you interrupting or commenting?"

"Johnny—"

"Please? I need to get this out. I just want 5 minutes to say what I have to say, then you can say everything you want."

"Oh, Ok."

"J, I haven't been the best boyfriend I could possibly be. I know I can get childish and selfish. Yet you still stay with me. I know your not doing it for fame. You go out of your way NOT to be seen with me. I've been thinking about the last couple of months and our "situation". I know I said some hurtful things the other day before I stormed off, I guess you took me by surprise and all the arguing that we have been doing had added up and I just blew up on you like that. But believe me I would never want you to go through THAT. I'm not that selfish as to wish that on anyone."

"What"

"No let me finish. I found out something. That you were considering something that would change everything. You don't need to. I will always be there for you. Even if I act like an ass. I fuck up all the time. I don't mean to, I guess I've lived like that for so long, that I just act that way. We will get through this. So I'm asking you this. Marry Me? Let's raise our baby together"

Johnny opened the box that was in his hand that revealed a beautiful ring. It was a simple diamond engagement ring. He knew she wouldn't have it any other way. She wasn't for all that fancy jewelry. He studied her face for her reaction. Her eyes had widened in shock and her jaw was slightly opened. She stared at him, like she was trying to find that this was all a joke. His eyes showed hopefulness, tiredness, yet love. Something he didn't think he had in him. Sure he loved his family but to love someone that wasn't related by blood or a really close friend was foreign to him. Yet he knew he loved her. After all he turned down a night of what could have been great sex for her right? He couldn't remember the last time he had been with someone else. He looked at her for an answer.

To say that the proposal was a surprised would be sugarcoating it. She stared at him for a minute. She would have happily said yes, but she needed to know a few things first.

"You aren't marrying me because of the baby are you?"

"No, I would do something like that."

"Then why?"

"Because"

"Because of what Johnny? I need to know. Don't keep anything from me. I would never keep anything from you so I want the same thing from you."

"Because I love you. Yes, I love you. I can safely say this to you or anyone else."

"Oh what do you love about me?"

"I love the way you are, the way you think, the way you don't cater to my every need without me earning it. I love that you are everything everyone would stereotype me was what I would want. But I love you for sticking with me this long."

Smiling she jumped on him, and he easily caught her. She placed a kiss on his lips.

"Of course I'll marry you. I love you so much that sometimes I think I could write a book on it."

"Oh really?" He grinned at her. "Start writing, I'm going to want to read this."

"Where did you go after we fought yesterday and this morning when I woke up?"

"The bar. I drank a bit."

"I could tell, you smelt like you had been drinking"

"Yeah. You said no secrets right?"

"Yes, I don't want any secrets."

"You see last night at the bar…."

He proceeded to tell her what happed at the bar. She listened carefully, he took note that her eyes would narrow at the mention of the blond, but other than that she said nothing. He then told her where he went that morning. They sat in each other's arms. Content with the others presence. The rain sounded like a soft lullaby. Johnny found himself dozing off. J got up and dragged him behind her towards the bedroom. Getting into the bed he snuggled up to her, murmured into her hair as he fell asleep.

"I love you Jes"

FINISH!!!!

WHOOOOOOOOOT I feel better now.

Thanks to the inspiration that is Chris Evans, who makes a great Johnny Storm.


End file.
